Individuals engaged in various physical activities (be it recreational activities or a work-related activities) are at risk of suffering an injury due to their inability to properly monitor their level of physical exertion, or heed signs of worsening physical condition. When an individual does become aware of his/her increased level of physical exertion resulting from an activity he/she is performing, it is often at a point where the only recourse for avoiding injury is for the individual to immediately cease the physical activity in question.